


Jack & Denovan - Take 4

by Artemystic



Series: Denovan & Jack - Scene Variations [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fusion, insecurities abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: Denovan fights to free Jack from imprisonment.Take 4.





	Jack & Denovan - Take 4

**Author's Note:**

> In this, I wrote Denovan as a woman again, but I wanted to try to make her less badass and more insecure. Panicky. Not sure I pulled it off.

* * *

_ Gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out! _ Denovan’s mind chanted at her.  _ How are we going to get out?! _

“Tell me you have a plan!” Jack shouted over the pinging of bullets on metal.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Of course I do,” she said.  _ What’s the plan, what’s the plan? _ Her heart thundered in her ears and sweat drenched the back of her tight black t-shirt under the red leather jacket, making it hard to think beyond the panic-inducing adrenaline running through her veins.

_ A million guys with a million guns—Is that kid talking again?! What does he want me to do? _

“So what is it?”

Denovan’s eyes slid to an old, dusty mecha in a corner. “Think you can pilot that thing?” she asked, and she was glad to note that the tremor in her stomach did not make it to her voice.

“Sure!” Jack said, then flinched and hid under his hands when a bullet came to close to their hiding place. He peeked out. “I can pilot anything!” He grinned, but it was shaky. “How do we get to it?”

“We run,” Denovan said flatly, gripping her sword’s hilt with white knuckles.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jack flinched again at a close shot and looked reflexively over his shoulder.

“I am not.” Denovan took a slow breath in. _ I can do this, _ she thought. _ It’s not that far, I’m really fast… _

“How do we get in?”

Denovan looked blankly at the kid, and he elaborated.

“You enter a mecha from above.”

Oh. That explained the catwalks. “We’ll jump,” she said, and she felt a bit of pride at how perfectly steady she sounded.

* * *


End file.
